


Help Me

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention, drunk hearth, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Hearthstone isn't sure where he is, but he has to make sure Blitzen's okay





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> darlinghestia on tumblr requested a Blitzstone fic for a hurt/comfort prompt. This is very short. I hope you enjoy

    Hearthstone blinks, swaying a bit on his barstool. He doesn’t remember coming here. He doesn’t remember drinking all of the shots that must have been in the empty glasses lining the bar in front of him. What he does remember is why he’s out of the apartment in the first place.

 

    His hands shake and tremble as he reaches for his phone. He has to text Blitzen. His fingers slide clumsily across his keyboard, trying to get his message across in a way that’s still legible. For once, autocorrect seems to have his back.  _ Sorry so sorry love please don’t be mad please don’t leave I love you darling. _

 

__ It seems like eternity before he gots a text back. Somehow in that time he managed to order another shot and down it. Fearfully, he opens the message from Blitzen.  _ I love you too, babe. Come home so we can talk. _

 

__ Sweet, blissful hope warms Hearthstone’s chest as he hurriedly pulls out his wallet. As soon as he’s paid, receipt tucked safely in his pocket, he stumbles out of the bar. He doesn’t see his car, which means he didn’t drive. Good. He couldn’t drive home in this state anyway. He looks around, head swirling. Shit. He doesn’t recognize anything. Is he still in town? He can’t tell.

 

    He falls back against the outside wall of the bar, slumping to the sidewalk. Why is it so hard to think? He pulls out his phone again to send another text to Blitzen:  _ I don’t know where I am. Help me _

 

    Blitzen responds instantaneously:  _ Stay where you are. Make sure your phone’s location is on _

 

    It is. Hearthstone draws his knees up to his chest. He’d just hail a taxi, but cab drivers don’t readily know ASL. That makes things a bit more difficult.

 

    He’s not sure how long he’s been waiting when he notices a pair of shoes next to him. Nice, shiny, polished leather shoes. He looks up, vision swimming a bit. Blitzen stares down at him worriedly before kneeling next to him. Hearthstone can’t quite read his lips, but he’s pretty sure it’s something along the lines of Blitzen making sure he’s okay and calling him a dumbass.

 

    He lets Blitzen pull him to his feet, swaying dangerously before he leans against Blitzen for support. Carefully, Blitzen leads him to the car. He knows tomorrow they’ll have to talk about everything that happened. Right now, all he cares about is he’s with Blitzen again. That’s enough for now.


End file.
